koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitsune Minamoto/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yoshitsune Minamoto. Warriors Orochi 2 *"Alright everyone! Listen up!" *"Minamoto!" *"Watch this!" *"For the Minamoto!" *"See that?!" *"What?!" *"Farewell!" *"In the name of the Minamoto!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Another falls to the Minamoto!" *"I am a true warrior of legend!" *"Your name shall go down in legend!" *"Incredible! The epitome of a warrior!" *"Such skill!" *"That's it! Now push harder!" *"Well done!" *"A warrior cannot retreat." *"My thanks for your aid!" *"My thanks!" *"I am Yoshitsune Minamoto! Fight me!" *"I have brought dishonor to my name!" *"Me... lose...?" *"This is a man who has faced his demons." *"He fights like he's possessed." *"I do not need your aid!" *"You are truly a fighter worthy of legends." *"You surprise me yet again, Ranmaru!" *"Ranmaru, I request your aid!" *"You are a true Dynasty Warrior!" *"This tiger is truly fierce!" *"Sun Jian! You come at a good time!" *"The brother of Sun Quan is a true Dynasty Warrior!" *"The brother of Sun Quan is a notable fighter!" *"Oh! Brother of Sun Quan! Welcome!" *"Kiyomori! It is time for you to die!" *"Someday, I shall defeat you!" *"Can I not even avenge my family..." *"Let us see if you are truly ready!" *"Well done. I had thought you weaker." *"Fear not. You are a true warrior." *"The One-Eyed Dragon? What impudence." *"Masamune Date? I shall not forget that name." *"Well fought, young warrior..." *"Women should not take to the battlefield!" *"I do not fight women!" *"But she's just a woman..." Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"Benkei, you are one of the greatest warriors of all time!" *"Benkei, your deeds will bring great honor to our clan!" *"What took you so long, Benkei? Now follow me!" *"Benkei! You would turn your weapon against me?" *"I see your skills have improved since we last met..." *"If I cannot defeat even you, then perhaps this is for the best..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I am the one known as Yoshitsune!" *"Raise the victory banners! Hey, hey, hooooo!" *"Listen up, everyone: Yoshitsune has arrived!" *"I must not let this victory go to my head." *"My name will echo around this astral plane!" *"This is for you. I'm sure you'll get at least some use out of it." *"Well done!" *"What a travesty!" *"In the last battle, I defeated uncounted enemy soldiers! Now, the entire land will know the might of the Minamoto!" *"Lately, I am proud to have been asked to fight often. I long for nothing more than to prove myself in battle!" *"In the last battle, I didn't perform very well. I have brought shame to my family's reputation." *"This party's great! I'm really starting to get into it! If I play my flute, does anybody out there want to dance?" *"Another falls to the Minamoto!" *"Let the whole world bear witness to the pride of Minamoto, mightiest warrior in Japan!" *"You stand as mightiest warrior, unparalleled in history!" *"Benkei! Your might is unparalleled in history! Pinnacle of the warrior's form! I stand humbled before you!" *"Masanori Fukushima, welcome! The force of your spirit is unparalleled in history!" *"Such beauty, such style...! You perform unparalleled feats of battle, with the grace of a dancing girl!" *"They say that Lu Bu stands apart, and now I see why!" *"To retreat here would shame me as a warrior!" *"I expected no less from this strange world. To both of me then, I say now - prepare yourself!" *"You fight very well!" *"Oh, you're good!" *"My deepest thanks!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Yoshitsune Minamoto stands before you!" *"How could I be beaten in battle...?" *"Benkei, you just keep getting stronger!" *"You've come, Benkei!" *"Sounds like Masanori Fukushima in action." *"My thanks, Masanori Fukushima!" *"Y-You've got some skill." *"Wah! P-P-Put some clothes on, please!" *"What incredible feats... I am transfixed!" *"Lu Bu, my apologies." *"You fight well! I'm glad to be able to fight alongside you!" *"Wow, you're good! You'll make an impressive warrior, with continued training." *"My deepest thanks for your support! Now, let us push this rabble back!" *"My thanks! With you at my side I can remain calm and concentrate on fighting." *"Yoshitsune Minamoto stands before you! I shall steel my heart and take you down!" *"What? How did that happen...? Has mercy clouded my warrior's instinct...?" *"You just keep getting stronger, don't you, Benkei?! I'm blessed to have a retainer like you!" *"You've come, Benkei! Things are always better with you by my side." *"Sounds like Masanori Fukushima is making a name for himself. He certainly knows how to fight!" *"My thanks, Masanori Fukushima! I'll gratefully accept your warrior's mercy!" *"Y-You've got some skill, certainly. I wish you would cover yourself up a little more, though." *"My thanks for... ah! P-P-Put some clothes on, please! I can't even thank you properly!" *"What incredible feats... I am transfixed! Truly transfixed by the fighting of Lu Bu!" *"Lu Bu, my apologies. I'm sure this makes you think less of me..." *"Winning for me means being better than my allies. However, I cannot imagine surpassing you." *"An impressive display! Seeing one I favor fight so well pleases me, too!" *"That you would lend your own hand to aid me... There is no greater honor!" *"Sorry if I made you worry... I shall be more careful in the future, for your sake." *"No need for introductions between us! Let's settle this!" *"There is no shame in defeat! Until we meet again in battle!" *"Well done, Benkei! You are my mightiest retainer!" *"You've come, Benkei! With you by my side I need only look forward!" *"Don't just rush in and get torn apart! I'll miss you if you get yourself killed!" *"You're a little like Benkei... because you always show up when I'm in danger." *"Beautiful, and strong... Ah, no, my gaze lingers...!" *"My... my thanks. Once you get used to your clothing, it's actually quite... appealing, isn't it." *"A god in battle, nothing less. I want to get as close to you as I can..." *"Lu Bu, I'm not finished yet! Fight alongside me until this is done!" *"Behold! Yoshitsune Minamoto is here!" *"Well done... But this battle's not over yet!" *"No warrior would turn his back on a fight! Now you will see how a true Minamoto fights!" *"Benkei, how about a rematch of our fight on the Gojō Bridge!" *"Excellent form, Benkei! I can tell you've been working hard!" *"I won't let you have this weapon! Now the real fight begins!" *"Masanori Fukushima! Our battle begins now!" *"You speak more strangely than anyone I've met... But your fighting spirit is pure." *"You need not say anything else, Masanori Fukushima. The spirit that burns within you says it all!" *"If I win, promise me you'll stop wearing that ridiculous outfit." *"I-I don't know where to look... What do I do...?" *"No more distractions, no more earthly desires... I shall fight you with a clear mind and a pure heart!" *"Long have I awaited this rematch, Lu Bu!" *"You still strike harder and faster than any other warrior I know, Lu Bu..." *"Even if it's but a single strike, I will show you the power of a Minamoto warrior!" *"I accept this duel upon my pride as a warrior of the Minamoto!" *"I will follow you to the ends of the earth!" *"You'll need to move much more quickly to catch me!" *"I refuse to help you!" *"Very well. Come, and I shall destroy you!" *"Lord Yorimitsu, please... Give me the power to defeat this demon!" *"I don't know about your skill, but I fear I will not be able to forget your appearance easily." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Come one, come all! I am none other than Yoshitsune Minamoto!" *"Bow down! I am Yoshitsune Minamoto!" *"Simply spending every day honing my sword skills. It reminded me of the training of my youth." *"It's sometimes nice to train with a bigger group. I only had Tengu to train with when I was young, after all." Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Category:Quotes